


For A Laugh # This Way

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Kudos: 1





	For A Laugh # This Way

The fog was thick, odd shapes shifted into and out of view, lights flickered causing shadows. Then it began a lighter white and thinner, now allowing the wanderer to see his hand clearer. The pirate was known as Straw Hat Luffy and self-proclaimed future Pirate King, blinks in confusion as the fog floats all around him. He was not sure just how he there... he was just there.

Black orbs stare blankly before they narrowed in on something. There was someone else with him. And that person was coming closer.

Luffy kept his face free of emotion when the person came to stand in front of him. All he could make out was the silhouette. Then the fog lifted some more and he blinks in surprise at an odd mirror.

"What the?!" The mirror image says, leaning forward to get a better look, "You look like me!", he stared at Luffy with equal surprise.

"Wait! Wouldn't it be you looking like me?" Luffy asks with a frown, tilting his head to one side, his reflection did not copy his movements. Then he notices the differences between them. The mirror did not have the same 'X' scar running over his bare chest nor did he has a scar under his left eye.

"Oh! You're not me!" The not mirror cries out, his lips forming a huge grin, "You're just someone who looks like me!" With that the not mirror laughed, "Shishishishishi!"

"OH! I see! Shishishishihsihsi!" Luffy laughs along with him, and turned his attention to his hat, "OI! WHY HAVE YOU GOT MY HAT! THIEF!" Luffy screams out suddenly and came at the other, his hand outreaching.

"Are you an idiot?" The other said in a low voice, stepping back from the oncoming hand, "You're wearing your hat!"

Luffy halts all motion, standing completely still blinking at those words. Then relaxing his body he took a step back and brought both hands up and felt the hat upon his hat. Grinning he waved his hand at the other, saying sorry.

"I am Luffy!" The other, not mirror said grinning as madly as Luffy was, not minding at the outburst, "A lone pirate from the East Blue, who has got himself in a bit of trouble with some big-time pirates!" For some reason, he felt like he needed to add that.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy announces with a wide grin, then placed his hands on his hips."The man who will become the Pirate King!"

"We must be from other worlds of the same thing or something like that? Wait? Did you say 'Pirate King'?" Lone Luffy asks looking oddly amused by this, "Are you going to take on Gold Roger then?"

"What?" Luffy answers with a frown, "Gold Roger died, like twenty-five years ago! What you mean to take on?"

"Not in my world mate!" Lone Luffy informs with a grin and then laughs, "Pirate King Roger roams the New World and keeps the other pirate under his thumb, or so they say."

"Who is this 'they'?" Luffy asked as he thought about what was said, "WAIT! What about Ace?"

"Ace?" Lone Luffy says frowning and then he saw the light and smiles, "Oh, you mean the Pirate Prince, Gold Ace?"

"Gold Ace!" Luffy cries out in complete shock, staring open-mouthed, "He lets people call him that?"

"Yeah..." Lone Luffy said clearly confused, "Why? What that man like in your world?"

"Ace is my older brother!" Luffy told him proudly but there was something strange hiding behind his eyes, "And he hates being linked to Roger!"

"Really? That's strange? Wonder why he hates him, they seem close in my world!" Lone Luffy replies, then he notices something and stares, through the fog was long table and chairs in the middle of the nowhere that they there.

"So you didn't grow up together? Have you met Ace?" Luffy questions as he saw the table and chairs also and began walking towards them, Lone Luffy followed.

"I met the Pirate Prince only once so far," Lone Luffy answers with a grin as he thought of something, "But he's after me mind you since I punched him right through a brick wall!"

"WHAT?" Luffy cried out, before laughing loudly holding his stomach, still walking, "Why?"

"Can't remember now..." Lone Luffy admits with a grin placing a hand under his chin in thought, they reached the tables and pulled out the chairs from under, taking a seat.

"Do you have any brothers?" Luffy asked leaning closer, "And your crew? What about your crew?"

"Sabo in my only brother," Lone Luffy said and raises an eyebrow when the other gasped, "And I don't have a crew, I said before; I am a lone pirate."

"Hey look! There are others!" A voice sounding much like their own yet higher, came from the fog, "Hi!"

Luffy and Lone Luffy turn, their mouths dropped at the sight. Two figures came their way; both there them and yet not them.

A young woman came bouncing over with a big grin, she had a small red top on that came to the bottom of her ribcage, short blue jeans shorts, that was too big and was held up by black and red suspenders. The woman had a small breasts and small hips, but the curves were there. A scar under her left eye was there, looking much deeper than Luffy's. Her long black her was cut roughly at top, framing her face, much like the two Luffy's hair.

The two Luffy were surprised by her, but what they saw next shocked them to the core. A meaner looking Luffy steps out of the fog, wearing a marine captain's uniform. No scar was under his left eye, but there was a scar on his chin.

Luffy frown deeply at the sight of his marine self, on the young man's hip was Zoro's prize sword; Wado Ichimonji.

Girl Luffy ran around the table and grinned as she gazed into the Luffy with the scar under his eye.

"We the same!" Girl Luffy said as she stood up and crossed her arms of her chest, "I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you both, my other selves!"

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy said giving her a toothy grin that matched her own, "The man who is going to be the Pirate King!"

"Pirate King!" Girl Luffy said clapping her hands together in excitement, "That's what I helping my older sister become!"

"Become?" Luffy said with a frown, he half-watched Marine Luffy come and sit beside Lone Luffy with a heavy sigh, "Don't you want to be King yourself?"

"No! MY dream to sail the sea with my beloved sisters until the day I die!" Girl Luffy explains taking a seat next to him, she leans over and stares at Lone Luffy, who grinned at her. "What about the two of you?"

"My dream to end the Pirate Age." Marine Luffy said coldly, glaring to each Luffy there, "Am I the only one who becomes a marine?"

"Seems that way," Lone Luffy said at him, before turning to Girl Luffy, "My dream is to explore my world...nothing big or anything."

"Are you really my other selves?" Luffy asks them frowning more, "I can't imagine not want to become Pirate King. And why is it that only me and he have Straw hats?" Luffy said pointing at Lone Luffy; Girl Luffy and Marine Luffy did not have a straw hat.

"I wanted Shanks's straw-hat," Girl Luffy said with an epic pout, "But she would not give it to me!"

"SHE?!" Both Luffy and Lone Luffy cried out as they stood, hands slamming on the surface on the table when they did so, "SHANKS IS A WOMAN?!"

"Yeah...she not where you're from?" Girl Luffy asked with a small smile, then giggled.

"Then you older sisters..." Lone Luffy said thinking about what the other Luffy said, "Ace and Sabo?"

"That's right!" Girl Luffy said pleased that they knew them.

Luffy and Lone Luffy and even Marine Luffy leaned forwards looking blankly at her. Then all three rolled with laugher. It was the first time that Marine Luffy looked like the rest.

"You know Ace and Sabo?" Luffy said Marine Luffy when he finished laughing. Girl Luffy jumped on the table itself and crossed her legs, holding onto her ankles, while Lone Luffy and Luffy took their seats again.

"Ace is a pirate from Whitebeard's crew," Marine Luffy said with a little smile, "He hates me because I lead an attack on Whitebeard's main ship when the old man was sleeping. But somewhere along the lines, he began 'playing with me' as he calls it and an odd cat and mouse game started. And Sabo is that man's second in command of Ace's ship."

"Ooooo~" Luffy, Lone Luffy, and Girl Luffy went together and quickly looked to each other when they did grinning.

"Something I want to ask," Lone Luffy suddenly said turning to Marine Luffy, "That sword, it belongs to Zoro right?"

"Someone, you know?" Marine Luffy said looking away sadly, then bringing his head up he stares at them, "The man died while I was coming into a base one time, I carry it around with me for a reminder never to let my rank as a captain to go to my head."

"Zoro is my drinking mate ..." Lone Luffy said sadly as he glanced down at the sword, his hat hid his eyes.

"Zoro is my crewmate," Luffy said also concealing his eyes with his hat.

"Zoro...she is one of my best friends," Girl Luffy said as he looked at the sword, "But that sword does not belong to her, it belong to her husband."

"ZORO! A GIRL!" Luffy shouted loudly, "And married!"

"I kind of guessed that now," Lone Luffy said with a snicker, "So far everyone she mentions turned out to the opposite genders."

"Really? You're smart!" Luffy said looking truly impressed.

"And you're a moron." Marine Luffy said with a sigh, "I guessed that as well."

"You're both smart!" Girl Luffy spoke up looking also impressed with Marine Luffy and Lone Luffy, "I never would have thought that way!"

"Zoro as a girl..." Luffy suddenly said as the image of his Zoro wearing up make popped into his head. "BAW GAHAGHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAA!" Luffy was rolling on the floor, causing them all to smile. Then the same thought appeared in Lone Luffy and soon both knocked their chairs over and was rolling beside each other laughing their heads off, Marine Luffy could not help but smile at the pair.

"Who made of rubber?" Girl Luffy asked loudly over their laugher as she raised her hand.

"I AM!" both Luffy and Lone Luffy shout as they jumped to their feet, and pulled their cheeks proving this.

"I not..." Marine Luffy said with a frown, "I never been near a fruit before..."

"Oooo..." Girl Luffy suddenly cried out and reached for her pocket, "I forget I had this!" She pulled out a folded piece of card and started folding. "It's Zoro's wedding photo!"

Both Luffy and Lone Luffy rushed over, wanting to see what Zoro looked like as a woman. Both faces turned blank as they stared, frowning Marine Luffy stood and glanced over at it.

A beautiful woman stood smiling brightly at the camera, her long light green hair was held up in a bun which had soft pink roses coming out. A white dress framed her figure perfectly, displaying a lovely hourglass. Pink full lips were pushed against a cheek of a good looking man with dark blue hair; her large bright brown eyes shone with untold happiness.

"I think I going to have nightmares for the rest of my life..." Lone Luffy said in a low voice as he thought of the Zoro of his world and then the one of Girl Luffy's.

This made Marine Luffy laugh lightly, but he was glad that this one was so happy seeing as the one in his world was no more. He placed a hand over the sword, keeping his vow alive in his heart.

Luffy blinked at this Zoro and thought of his own...

"Oi Luffy!" A voice said beside his head, "Wake up!" Blinking Luffy turned to see Zoro glaring at him, "Been trying to wake you for ages."

Luffy sat up in bed and gazed around at the man's dorm. He then looked at Zoro, who was pulling on his shirt. Zoro seeing his captain staring at him raised an eyebrow in question. Luffy just laughed hard, he stopped and glanced at Zoro and laughed again.


End file.
